Dancing with the Stars 27
The twenty-seventh season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 24 September 2018. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. On 19 November 2018, radio personality Bobby Bones and Sharna Burgess were announced as the winners; actor Milo Manheim and Witney Carson placed second; actress Evanna Lynch and Keo Motsepe placed third and model Alexis Ren and Alan Bersten placed fourth. Development Cast The professional dancers were revealed 28 August 2018 on Good Morning America. Valentin Chmerkovskiy's partner, Nancy McKeon, was revealed 5 September 2018 and Witney Carson's partner, Milo Manheim, was revealed 11 September 2018. Joe Amabile was revealed as a contestant a few hours before the rest. His partner was not revealed. The rest of the celebrity cast was revealed 12 September 2018. For this season, returning troupe dancers Artur Adamski, Hayley Erbert, Britt Stewart and Morgan Larson were joined by Vladislav Kvartin. Couples Scoring Charts Average Scoring Chart Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Night 1 Night 2 On the second night, the bottom five couples were given a chance to dance again, with a new song and choreography. Week 2: New York City / Las Vegas Night Night 1 Night 2 Week 3: Most Memorable Year Night Week 4: Trio Dances Week 5: Disney Night For Disney Night, each couple performed one previously unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. Performances Disney Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Alexis & Alan’s Foxtrot – Dancing with the Stars Juan Pablo & Cheryl’s Waltz – Dancing with the Stars DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Charleston – Dancing with the Stars Evanna & Keo’s Jazz – Dancing with the Stars Joe & Jenna’s Jive – Dancing with the Stars Mary Lou & Sasha’s Contemporary – Dancing with the Stars John & Emma’s Quickstep – Dancing with the Stars Bobby & Sharna’s Waltz – Dancing with the Stars Milo & Witney’s Quickstep – Dancing with the Stars Elimination - Week 5 - Dancing with the Stars Week 6: Halloween Night For Halloween Night, couples performed one previously unlearned dance to Halloween-themed songs. Performances Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Milo & Witney’s Contemporary – Dancing with the Stars John & Emma’s Paso – Dancing with the Stars DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Salsa – Dancing with the Stars Evanna & Keo’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Jabbawockeez Performance – Dancing with the Stars Bobby & Sharna’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Freeform Performance – Dancing with the Stars Mary Lou & Sasha’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Alexis & Alan’s Jazz – Dancing with the Stars Joe & Jenna’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Juan Pablo & Cheryl’s Jive – Dancing with the Stars Tour Performance – Dancing with the Stars Elimination - Week 6 - Dancing with the Stars Week 7: Country Night Week 8: Semi-Finals Week 9: Finals Trivia * Brandon Armstrong has been promoted to professional dancer, with Vladislav Kvartin replacing him on the troupe. * This season marks the second time Witney Carson has been partnered with a seventeen-year-old celebrity, the first being with Cody Simpson in season 18. * It also marks the second time Lindsay Arnold has been paired with a football player, following Calvin Johnson in season 23. * This marks the first win for Sharna Burgess. Gallery Nikki-Gleb-S27Promo.jpg|13th place: Nikki & Gleb Danelle-Artem-S27Promo.jpg|12th place: Danelle & Artem Nancy-Val-S27Promo.jpg|11th place: Nancy & Val Tinashe-Brandon-S27Promo.jpg|10th place: Tinashe & Brandon MaryLou-Sasha-S27Promo.jpg|9th place: Mary Lou & Sasha John-Emma-S27Promo.jpg|8th/7th place: John & Emma DeMarcus-Lindsay-S27Promo.jpg|8th/7th place: DeMarcus & Lindsay Joe-Jenna-S27Promo.jpg|6th/5th place: Joe & Jenna JuanPablo-Cheryl-S27Promo.jpg|6th/5th place: Juan Pablo & Cheryl Alexis-Alan-S27Promo.jpg|4th place: Alexis & Alan Evanna-Keo-S27Promo.jpg|3rd place: Evanna & Keo Milo-Witney-S27Promo.jpg|2nd place: Milo & Witney Bobby-Sharna-S27Promo.jpg|Winners: Bobby & Sharna Dwts 27 week 6 pros .jpg Category:Seasons